The bewitched life of Tori
by pannycakexoxo
Summary: *rated m for a reason* Set after the Rising. Tori is forced to move in with Kit and her "brothers" once everyone settles in Beaver Lake. Her new life is just beginning. (Chlerek, TorixAsh, HayleyxCorey, MayaxDaniel)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! This is my first time writing on here! Not first time reading though. Please review!**

_Tori's pov: (It's going to be this for the whole story)_

Hey guys, It's me Tori, obviously. I'm here to give a little update on what's going on. It's been eight months since we navigated with the cable, and Derek, Simon, Chloe, and I, along with the phoenix kids are now living in this shit town called "Beaver lake".

I groaned as I felt the sunlight on my face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I took a look in the mirror and cursed under my breathe. I looked like a mess. I grudgingly made my way to the bathroom and locked it. I washed my face and brushed the bush I call "hair" and put it into a low ponytail. I dragged my downstairs after I smelled food. I stepped into the kitchen and found Simon and Derek eating, while Kit was making another patch.

"And queen Victoria arrives." Derek muttered. I flipped him off and sat next to him...across from Simon.

If you haven't noticed already, I was forced to move in with kit two months ago, the reason being is because Chloe's dad moved into Lauran's and there were only three bedrooms there. Whereas, there's four bedrooms here at Kit's. I sighed and waited for my food. I looked around and glanced at Simon. Things were awkward between us. Of course they were. His sister had a huge crush on him, and I had a crush on my brother. Ew. I'm just thankful that my crush had died after Kit told us. Simon and I never see eye to eye, or ever talk. When we do talk, we snap and bicker. Derek's not any better either, though, he at least talks to me.

"Here you go, Tori." Kit said with a friendly smile, that I didn't return. He handed me a plate. I took it and dug in. I heard Derek's phone ringing. I glanced at him and fake gagged when I saw him admiring Chloe's caller I.D pic. I smirked and took out my phone and phoned her while Derek was still gawking. His phone stopped ringing and he snapped his head at me and growled. I grinned and waved at him while waiting for Chloe's answer.

"Hello?" Chloe's soft voice spoke at the other end. I smirked.

"Hey, are we still hanging today?" I asked in a monotone. Even though I have Hayley now, I still try to make time for her. I don't know why, I just do.

"Oh um, Maya asked if she could tag along." She said quietly. I rolled my eyes. Chloe should be grateful that I didn't drop her as soon as I meet Hayley. Who does she think she is when she blows _me _off.

"Whatever. Here, talk to wolf boy, he's glowering at me for taking you up for a call." Derek glared at me and grabbed my phone. His expression softened when he heard Chloe's voice. I scoffed and drowned out their conversation.

I looked at Simon again and glanced at his plate. He made art with his...food. He made a handgun out of bacon, a head out of eggs, pea's for the eyes and mouth, and sausages for the body parts. I felt him glance up at me admiring his work, but chose to ignore it.

"Hey guys, I forgot to tell you's that we and everyone else are going shopping today in the city!" Kit paused. "I know that's something you like to hear, Tori" He offered another smile. I tried to smile back but it didn't reach my eyes. I tried to call him dad once. It tasted like puke in my mouth.

I leaned into my chair and looked up to the ceiling. I kept leaning back until I fell. I let out an oath and groaned. I looked up to see Derek's smirk and Simon's cackling. I glared at both of them. Kit offered a hand, but I ignored it and stalked off.

Who said life got easier for me? Well it sure as hell didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Tori's pov:**

After Kit told us to get ready-so we can meet up with the others- I went straight up stairs to do so. I slipped into some sweat pants and a sweat shirt, and put a messy bun in my hair. Since we were going to be on a plane for three hours, I might as well rock the hot mess look.

I slid on some sandals and went down stairs. I went to stand beside by Derek and Simon. Kit came up to us and smiled, as usual.

"You guys ready to leave yet?" He asked. We just nodded and headed for the door.

"Tori? Simon? I want you guys to it together on the plane." He said.

"What?" Simon and I exclaimed.

"You guys heard me. I think it will give you guys time to bond." I wanted to scream and stomp my feet like a spoiled brat, and tell him that he wasn't my dad. But I knew I couldn't, because he practically was. Plus he was giving me a place to stay.

I rolled my eyes when Simon kept complaining. But only in my head will I admit: It hurt a little, a _little._

We stopped at the airport and went inside. We saw that Rafe, Annie, and Hayley were already there. Simon grinned at Rafe and patted his back as they started talking. Annie waved and I waved back. Derek just nodded and started texting Chloe. I went to stand next to Hayley and we started chatting.

"Oh my gosh. We're finally getting out of this shit town!" She exclaimed. I chuckled. She reminded me of Liz in a way.

"No doubt." I mumbled. A car pulled in and out came Daniel and Corey. I waved a little at them but kept my expression blank. Hayley grinned at Corey, but he ignored her. I rolled my eyes.

"You could do way better." I whispered. She just shrugged.

Derek perked up to he sight of Daniel and they both started talking. Probably making some kind of lame safety route. I scoffed.

After a few more chatting sessions, another car pulled up. Maya jumped out and grinned at us all. She went up to Daniel and gave him a chaste kiss, Rafe a hug, and jumped back in fake disgust when Corey reached for one. Ash grudgingly came out and walked to us. He had his regular scowl on his face, similar to Derek's.

"Look at what the cat dragged in." Derek mumbled.

"Bite me cat." Ash shot back.

Derek just smirked. "Anytime, kitty." I rolled my eyes at them.

"Hey Blondie, princess." He said referring to Hayley and I.

Hayley glared at him. But I just smirked. "Hey kitty cat." I fake purred. Ash snarled at me. I just laughed.

"Guys cut it out." Maya whispered to us. I just shrugged and waited for Chloe, Maya probably doing the same.

A cab pulled up and Sam came out looking annoyed while Chloe hopped out smiling at us.

"Why were you guys in a cab? Together?" Maya asked amused.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Because our aunts were having coffee together and decided to send us off. Together." She grumbled and started talking to Annie.

Chloe went up to Derek, who immediately wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Get a room!" I groaned. Making everyone in the room snicker and giggle. Chloe blushed and Derek glared. I blew them kisses.

"Awh. Does Towwi want some love too?" Corey cooed. I flipped him off and he pretended to catch it as if I blew him a kiss.

After a few more minutes of waiting, we were able to get tickets and jump on the plane. Like Kit said, I sat with Simon. We didn't talk though. And when we did, he asked if I wanted something to drink, me being the bitch I am, snapped and said that I would be able to get it on my own.

I put on my headphones and blasted my iPod. I felt somebody shove my shoulder. I yanked off my headphones and opened my eyes to glare at Simon, but he pointed to Ash, who was scowling at me.

I sighed. "Can I help you?" I tried to ask politely, but failed.

"Yes. I can hear your damned music. Mind turning it down?" He snapped.

"Um, yes I do." I said. He grabbed my iPod and threw it across the plane. I gasped and glared at him. I felt spark coming to my hands. But Ash just smirked at me.

"Come down, Tori." Simon murmured. I just sighed.

This was going to be a long ride. Fuck.

**Hey! so how was that? Please review, and maybe tell me if I'm doing it in character enough? xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review :)**

**Tori's pov:**

This plane ride was going painfully slow for me. I just wanted to check into the hotel and head down to the mall. I sat straight and started looking around.

Chloe was leaning against Derek. Ew. Hayley was chatting away, but Corey ignored her and read some stupid comic that Simon lent him. Daniel and Maya were giggling about something. Sam was doing only God knows what. And lastly I glanced at Ash. Who was scowling and looking up at the ceiling.

I nudged Simon. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm bored." I said gruffly. I don't know why I even bothered telling him.

"What I'm I supposed to do about it?" Simon retorted. I just glared at him and shrugged.

"Just thought I'd tell you.."

* * *

After the three painful hours were finished, we all hoped off the plane and drove to the hotel to check ourselves in.

"Okay so what we going to do about room arrangements? We've got four rooms." Lauran said.

Maya spoke up. "Well Chloe, Derek, Daniel, and I could share a room. Girls on one bed and boys on the other." Lauran nodded wary. Geesh this woman and her strict rules.

I rolled my eyes at Maya. Of course she would take Chloe. I don't even know why I'm getting offended. I shrugged it off.

"Hayley and I could share a bed." I said. Lauran nodded and added,

"Sam and Annie will also stay in that room."

"As long as I get a futon." Sam muttered.

"So Simon, Rafe, and Corey in the other room as well. So Kit and I will be staying in the other." Lauran declared. We all raised our eyebrows when she said her and Kit will share a room. She glared at us and shrugged it off.

* * *

We finally got to the mall and split into our groups. Maya, Derek and Chloe ran off some where, Simon and Rafe went to some game shop, and Corey and Daniel went to go check out the wrestling match on the T.V demos, Sam tagged along with them. Which left me alone.

In my old life, everybody would've jumped to come with me. But now, all I am is a bitch that no one wants to be around. Swallowing back my emotions, I walked along the shops.

I came to a halt when I saw Ash alone as well. I smirked and walked up to him.

"Hey, got ditched too?" I said in a faked coo voice. He glowered at me.

"For your information B-witch, Maya offered to take me with her and dog breathe, but I declined."

I smiled as sweetly as I could. Since I was bored and alone, I might as well invite the cute jerk to tag along with me.

"Well, we're both alone, so...You're coming with me." I grabbed his hand before he could protest and dragged him to the nearest bouquet.

He kept muttering under his breathe until my glare shut him up. He sat down on the waiting chair by the dressing rooms, and the sigh gave me an idea.

I smiled to myself and picked out three dresses. One of them was soft pink and strapless, the other was black and one long sleeve on one side, and no sleeve on the other, the other one was a white lace one.

"Ash, I'm trying this on." I announced. I looking at him. He shrugged.

"And I care why?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're going to tell me your opinions!"

His eyes slightly widened. Then he scowled. "Screw that."

"Yes you are." I snapped. I went into the dressing room and tried on the oink dress first. I came out and looked at Ash. He just stared blankly at me.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"...It's pink and girly?" He said unsure. I sighed.

I went in again and tried on the white one. I came out.

"It looks innocent. Which you obviously aren't." He said when he took in my appearance. I brightened up at that. At least he gave an opinion, right?

I went to try on the last dress. The black one. I zipped it up and came out. Ash froze and looked me up and down. Something flashed in his eyes before he blinked and looked away.

"Can we go now?" He grumbled.

* * *

I forced Ash into two stores after that, he tried to walk away, but I wouldn't have any of that.

"We're going to Victoria's secret after this." I said devilishly. Ash didn't look phased at all. I frowned.

"Do you know what that store is?" I asked smirking.

"Well considering I don't give a shit about girl shops, no." He shot back. My smirk grew wider.

"It's lunch now. The others are probably at the food court now." He said striding ahead. I ran up to him and followed him into the food court. Everyone was sitting there. They all looked up and stared at us.

"Um, why were you guys together?" Maya asked, half confused, half amused. I smiled fake.

"We were at Victoria's secret." I piped in. Everyone gaped and looked baffled, but Ash had no clue what was going on. I laughed and went to get some food.

* * *

**Next up; Victoria's secret ;)**


End file.
